Conversacion felina
by Equis-Rojo
Summary: Mittens recibe la visita de una vieja amiga suya.


Conversacion felina

Sucedio esto hace una vez en una peque? casa en las afueras de los Angeles. El sol brillaba con gran intensidad,  
el viento soplaba suavemente y se podia ver claramente se?les de que la primavera estaba proxima a llegar.

Los pajaros y las mariposas adornaban el paisaje con sus cantos y revoloteos, las flores comenzaban de nuevo a abrirse,  
los arboles emnpezaban ya a dar sus frutos, y abajo en el patio de esta casa, una joven gata pensaba desesperadamente.

Ella era peque?, de color negro con blanco y ojos verdes. Tenia algo de "barriga" pero no precisamente porque fuera gorda.

?ue nombre les pondre?-Penso en voz alta y lanzo un suspiro al cielo.

-Ali, relampago, speed?, no esos son nombres tontos!-replico- Deben de ser del agrado de el.

-De quien? Contesto una voz femenina.  
-?uien dijo eso?-Pregunto la gata negra.  
-Caray Mittens, que rapido olvidas a tus amigos!  
-Mhh esa voz...Rita eres tu?  
-Quien mas podria ser linda?- La otra gata replico.

Mittens voltea hacia un arbol y ahi estab Rita, su compa?ra, su amiga, su mentora.

Rita era una gata grisacea con blanco, de ojos color azules a quien no veia desde hace mas de dos a?s. Ella era un mayor que ella. Igual que a Mittens a ella la habian abandonado pero a mas temprana edad. Veterana de la zona de guerra ella era mentora de Mittens y se podria decirse que Mittens le debe mucho de su ser a Rita.

-Mirate peque?, cuanto has crecido!  
-Y tu te estas poniendo mas vieja, anciana!  
-Ja! Mirate nada mas, te ves muy diferente, mas limpia y guapade lo yo recuerde la ultima vez que nos vimos.  
-Ya rita me averguenzas!-Contesto mittens apenada.  
-Miren esto, estas encinta no es asi preciosa?  
-Si asi es!  
-Felicidades amiga mia! No sera facil educar a los huercos tu sola, pero se que podras hacerlo!  
-En realidad no estoy sola Rita, el me respondio!  
-Oh vaya! Asi que encontraste un buen gato.  
-Si-sonrio-un buen "gato.  
-Me lo presentas?  
-Deja que llegue de cuidar nuestro "rancho" y con gusto te lo presento.  
-Tardara?  
-1 hora a lo mucho.  
-Esta bien, que te parece si caminamos un poco-dijo Rita.  
-Sera un placer ieja amiga.

Mientras caminaban ambas platican anecdotas de su juventud.

-Y recuerdas el despapaye que haciamos al poner a los pichones traernos comida y si no los destazabamos?-Rita dijo.  
-si! Eso fue bien padre no?  
Ambas rien por un rato.  
-Bueno y dime, ?omo conociste a tu galan?  
-en realidad no fue algo muy bonito que digamos.  
-Por que lo dices?  
-Por que me rapto.  
-Ja que buena broma(con tono burlesco.  
-En realidad esa es la verdad.  
-Si como en las novelas verdad?  
-Pues si.  
Y si asi fuera, por que diablos seguiste con el?  
Por que en tr, trayecto me enamore de el.  
-Si claro, bueno y dime como es el?  
-El es blanco, grande, fuerte, pero tierno y adorable conmigo.  
-Siempre te han gustado los grandotes verdad?  
-Por que lo preguntas?  
-Es un decir-sonrie picaramente Rita.  
-Bueno y dime que suele hacer, a que se dedica en su tiempo libre?  
-Pues cuando no esta cuidandome elsuele ir a vigilar nuestro territorio(todo el terreno donde esta ubicada la casa de penny)  
-Te salio bueno el tipo?

Ambas llegan hasta una cerca en donde la gata gris se trepo y dejo a la otra abajo, siguieron caminando y charlando.

-Te toco un buen gato amiga y lo digo por expreiencia, ya sabes que la mayoria de los machos de nuestra especie unicamente van alo van y nos dejan a nosotras todo el paquetote.

-Si pero el es diferente!  
-Igual a lo mejor no te deja por por que te embarazo.  
-No digas eso por favor Rita, el y yo nos amamos y queriamos tener una familia, lo que cargo dentro de mi son el fruto de nuestro amor.  
-Bueno no te exaltes, solamente era un decor, ya me conoces.  
-Si te conozco muy bien por que solia ser como tu...y dime que cuentas?  
-Bueno, desde lo que paso anduve mendigando por ahi, buscando nuevos sirvientes, sobreviviendo por aho, ya sabes, lo mismo que tu solias hacer.  
-No me lo recuerdes, no me es grato hablar de ello.  
-Oh vamos! No em vengas con eso, que acaso no era divertido y emocioonante?  
-Si, hasta que te atrapan!  
-Que, te agarraron?  
-si, pero por fortuna el me rescato.  
-Yo no sabia de eso, aun asi lo que el hizo en ese entonces fue algo realmente romantico y valeroso, no creo que haya sido unicamente por que si,  
algo profundo lo debio haber movido para rescatarte.  
-Si, asi fue.  
-Fue ahi donde comence a amarlo y ha dejar de sentirme vacia y sola.

Rita asintio.

Mejor hablemos de otra cosa quieres?  
-de acuerdo!  
-Cuando me lo presentaras?  
-Paciencia, ya llegara su tiempo.  
-Y como es su caracter?  
-El es muy noble, valiente, tierno, algo ingenuo pero puro de corazon.  
-Duermen juntos?  
-Si siempre!  
-Es buen amante?  
-Oye!-Exclamo Mittens.  
-Solo preguntaba -Tu y tu mente cochambrosa!  
-Touche!  
-Oh mira! Esta anocheciendo, sera mejor que nos regresemos, a el no le gusta que salga muy noche.

Ambas gatas dan la vuelta y regresan a casa.

-Has madurado mucho Mittens -Si, se le llama "vida hogare?", deberias practicarla, es muy buena terapia.  
-No gracias, ya me echaron de un hogar y me dejo una amarga experiencia.  
-Deberias darloe una segunda oportunidad.  
-No creo en las segundas oportunidades.  
-No no es lo mio, bueno ya Mittens!, de perdido dime como se llama.  
-Bueno si tanto insistes, su nombre es...

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar de entre los arbustos aparece una figura grande, blanca y musculosa, era un perro pastor aleman albino.

-Cuidado Mittens, es un perro!-Grita Rita espantada y se sube a un arbol.  
-...Bolt!-Termino Mittens de decir.  
-Hola Mittens, te he dicho que no te alejes de casa, no me gusta verte solita y mucho menos de noche y bajo tu condicion--dijo Bolt quien acerco su cabezanhacia Mittens y la acaricio tiernamente.  
-?ue?-Exclamo Rita sorprendida.  
-Rita, te presento a Bolt, el es mi "esposo".

dESDE EL ARBOL, rITA puso una cara de What?  
-Mucho gusto Rita-Dijo Bolt -El es que?  
-El es el Bolt Rita, mi marido y el padre de mis hijos.  
-No puede ser verdad!-exclamo-Debes de estar bromeando, el es un...y tu una...

Con cara de seria Mittens afronta a Rita.  
-Te parece que estoy bromeando?  
Rita la mira y efectivamente se percata de que esto no era ninguna broma.

-Oh por dios Mittens!-Rita se acomodo en una rama no muy resistente y los miro desde arriba.  
-Se esta haciendo tarde Mittens, mejor vamonos a casa-dijo Bolt.  
-Ay estpoy cansada Bolt, cargame.  
-Si!

Bolt se echa al suelo y Mittens se le trepa a la espalda, sujetandose de la cabezota del perro. Rita los observa y la boca se le abre de la impresion.  
-Lista?-Dijo Bolt.  
-Si ya estoy bien sujeta!

Bolt lentamente se paro, cuidando no incomodar o tumbar a su gata.  
-No vienes con nosotros Rita?-pregunto Mittens.  
-Este no...creo que me quedare aqui arriba(con tono nervioso respondio.  
-Estas segura?  
-Sera una larga noche-Bolt dijo.  
-Si aqui estare bien!  
-Bueno, vamonos Bolt!  
-hASTA luego Rita, fue un placer conocerte-exclamo el perro y se marcho junto con Mittens.

Rita les miro partir y desaparecer en el horizonte, ella camino sobre la fragil rama para asi poder seguir viendolos hasta que zas se quebro y la gata cayo al suelo.  
Se llevo un buen golp? pero su sorpresa habia sido mas grande, inmediatamente exclamo:

-Yo tambien quiero un Bolt para mi!-poniendo una cara chistosa al final.

FIN


End file.
